


PS. I Like Your Shirt

by amariliza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cutesy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amariliza/pseuds/amariliza
Summary: The school day has ended and Dan Howell is closing his locker. After a while, he finds a love note taped to his backbag. Who could it be from?





	PS. I Like Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post on tumblr. i highly suggest you read that first.  
> http://julshii.tumblr.com/post/76066061389/anyone-please-ask-your-crush-out-like-this

It was the end of the day, almost everyone had poured out of the school and to the many cars with distressed parents and annoying siblings. Dan was going to walk home anyway, so there was no point in cramping himself out of the doors the minute school ended with the rest of the stundets. Dan was closing his locker, when he suddenly heard ominous chatter and giggling behind him. He turned around and saw a group of three girls chuckling and pointing at him. Dan stared at them, waiting for an answer.  
"Your backbag, dummy!" one of the girls said smiling. Confused, Dan reached over to his backbag. After reaching around for a while, he felt a piece of paper at his fingertips. He grabbed it and looked at the note. It was written with the red ballpoint pen you got from the school when the year started,  
"CALL ME <3  
(xxx-0xxx)".  
Dan stared at the note in disbelief. Who the hell would put such a thing on his backbag? He was sure that PJ or Chris was messing with him again, until he noticed the picture drawn next to the words. A circle with a smiley-face and a cap with hearts next to it. Who could that be? He still couldn't help the blush that was forming on his face.  
Dan turned around, the sight of blush still visible. When he got his focus on the end of the lockers he saw the human version of the smiley-faced cap-wearer. It was Philip, the jock that every girl at the school liked. No one actually called him Philip, other than the teachers and his parents. Not that Dan would know.  
Phil winked when the pair made eye contact. Before Dan could say anything, or excuse the now repeatedly growing blush on his face, the jock was gone. Dan sighed and buried his face in the note. 

\----

The next day, after changing his mind about a trillion times and trying to find the right words, Dan made his way to the jocks' table. Phil was sitting with his jock-friend, whatever his name was. There was no one else there yet, so it was now or never. Or tomorrow.  
Dan felt sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. What would he say? He didn't really know anything about dating but judging by all the movies he's seen, just giving what you need to give is better than stuttering and falling on your nose.  
Before Phil could take action in greeting Dan, he felt a smack and a piece of paper on his face.  
"What the he-", Phil started, but realised no one was there anymore.  
"Who was that?" jock-friend asked. After taking the note off his face, Phil smirked,  
"Just my crush, that's all. Not that it's any of your business".  
"Dude, I thought you liked Jessica. Or Laura. Or Susan, whatever the hell her name is!" Jock-friend blurted out, but stopped the blabbering when he could read Phil's eyes saying "shut the hell up". After both of the boys read the note jock-friend laughed, "How doesn't he have a cell phone? And what boy writes in cutesy blue marker?" "Shut up, still not your business. Why would he say sorry about not having a phone? My gran doesn't have one", Phil exclaimed, figuring the weirdness of the statement right after he said it.  
"But does she draw a sweaty ghost saying it?" jock-friend said. "Or mess up twice writing that?" Phil kicked his leg, eyeing at the note for a while.  
"Dude, you okay?" jock-friend asked when Phil buried his face into his hands, feeling the warmth of his face. 

\----

"You sure you wanna come with me? We have to dash like hell if we see him coming", Phil whispered to jock-friend.  
"Yeah. I wanna see how this goes. If I'm not here with you, I might not be the bestman! Dude, that would be targic! I am the best man, you know?" jock-friend babbled. Phil rolled his eyes, trying to fight the blush away from his face. "Let's just go."  
Jock-friend and Phil walked over to Dan's locker. When Phil finished taping his note on the locker, he saw Dan emerging from the sea of students around the corner. The two ran off to the end ot the corridor, eyeing Dan.  
"He didn't see us, did he?" Phil stared at Dan, the back of his brown emoish hair that he probably tried to blow dry to perfection for an hour before school, his black skinny jeans that perfectly curved around his legs and the backbag he taped the first note on.  
"Phil, duck!" he heard his friend say, when Dan turned around.  
"Meet me by the football field  
(PS. I like your shirt)."

**Author's Note:**

> please give me writing tips if you have any! that way the next chapter will be better.  
> also, i'm so sorry for anyone who wanted more of Exchange Love. i haven't been feeling the story for a while (as you've seen), but now that i'm on summer holiday i'll try to update it.  
> (edit: changed the title from Call Me XXX to PS. I Like Your Shirt)


End file.
